


K(not) a Stranger for Long

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Lingerie, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Alec Lightwood, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Suspenders, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: When Alec Lightwood spots an alluring alpha across the coffee shop, sparks fly.Will a chance encounter become more?





	K(not) a Stranger for Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> This is very late, but the wonderful [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke) had a birthday earlier this month, and I wanted to see how many of their favourite things I could put in a single fic ;) Love you, babe! You light up my life, and I adore you.
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> Worldbuilding:  
> Everyone has a secondary gender (alpha, beta, omega), which has no connection to shifting or being a wolf. Everyone has scents that are uniquely their own. People with biological compatibility will smell extremely good to each other.  
> Alphas and omegas experience ruts/heats approximately four times a year. Mpreg is a thing in this universe, but it’s irrelevant for this fic. No come inflation.  
> Sex Logistics:  
> Omegas produce slick when aroused, so additional lube isn’t generally necessary.  
> Alphas have knots that swell as they get close to orgasm and last for up to 40 minutes afterwards (depending on the conditions), locking them inside their partner and tying them together. There are ways around this, but they are not relevant to this story.  
> STDs, etc. don't exist in this universe. Hence, no need for condoms. Furthermore, slick keeps everything clean and is basically as magic as I want it to be because fuck realism. In other words, no need to clean up beforehand, be concerned about ass to mouth, etc.

 

 

 

Magnus pushes Alec back against the wall of the elevator, and Alec gasps as Magnus’ mouth finds his again with unerring accuracy despite their desperation. It’s like they can’t bear to be parted, like they need each other more than air. And just now, that feels both right and true.

Alec barely remembers to hit the button for his floor before he’s losing himself in Magnus’ kiss again.

-

_Alec’s nostrils flared at the scent of an alpha, unfamiliar and incredibly enticing. The pull of it was so strong that he actually pulled out his phone to check his heat app, but no. He wasn’t due for a heat for another six weeks. Alec looked around the coffee shop, trying to find the source of that tantalising scent. When he did, the sight took his breath away just as much, if not more._

_The alpha was in his own little world, his attention on the phone in his hands and, probably, the earbuds extending from the device to his ears. He swayed a little as he stood at the end of the line, presumably in response to music that Alec couldn’t hear. And that was cute, sure, but it wasn’t why Alec found himself staring open mouthed._

_The alpha was_ **_gorgeous_** _. Hot as hell. He was covered in silver piercings that caught the light as he moved - a curved barbell adorning his left eyebrow, a series of tight rings hugging the curve of the cartilage at the top of each ear, geometric tunnels through each lobe that matched his septum ring. His hands seemed to drip with silver - a delicate chain, three or four rings ranging from chunky to delicate - and each finger was tipped with black polish._

 _It was almost too much to take in, especially when paired with the shimmering eyeshadow and the artfully smudged liner around his eyes. Alec's eyes flitted from one thing to the next, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. There were streaks of bright red in the man’s fauxhawk that exactly matched the red of his plaid overshirt, under which he wore a black tank that clung to his torso. His black leather pants seemed to be painted on, and Alec had to stare for nearly a full minute before he could tear his eyes away from that_ **_ass_** _._

 _But in the end, he did because somehow, there was still more to see: from steel-toed combat boots to a pair of bright red suspenders, which (of course) the man wasn’t wearing as designed. Instead, the suspenders hung from his waist, dangling at his hips and behind him. Alec was already getting a sense that this mystery alpha made his own fashion rules, and it was clearly working. Everything the alpha had going on looked_ **_amazing_** _, not to mention that Alec was finding himself kind of hypnotised by the way the suspenders swung gently to and fro in response to the little dancing movements of the man’s hips._

_It was like something out of a dream Alec could barely remember, a summary of all his deepest, darkest fantasies, the longings he had never dared to acknowledge, even to himself._

_And the alpha himself - the person within the presentation - looked…_ **_fuck_ ** _… His overshirt seemed to struggle to contain his biceps, which looked just as muscular as his thighs. The soft fabric of the tank top clung to what appeared to be a truly ridiculous set of abs. The silver of his jewellery shone against beautiful brown skin, and his face was utterly gorgeous, with cheekbones that seemed to glow, lips that looked inviting and soft, and arresting dark eyes._

_Alec didn’t have any words. All he could do was stare._

-

They stumble down the hallway, banging against this wall and then the other, nearly tripping over each other’s legs as they try to walk without pausing the touching or the kissing.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Alec groans in frustration as he fumbles for his keys, hating _anything_ that takes him away from Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus lets out a low, dark chuckle as he slides his mouth down to Alec’s throat, and _fuck,_ if that doesn’t do it for Alec. The feeling. The sound. The _Magnus_ of it all.

“ _Shit,_ ” Alec groans. “How’re you so _hot?!_ ”

“ _Me?_ ” Magnus mumbles. “What about _you?_ ”

-

_For some reason, Magnus didn’t scent him right away. It wasn’t until he turned away from the counter after collecting his coffee that he smelled it._

_Smelled_ **_him_** _._

_Omega, inviting and delicious. Fresh like growing things and the sea. Warm like sun-dried laundry. And just a touch of fragrant sweetness reminiscent of honey._

_His nostrils flared, and he looked around, searching for the source._

_And then Magnus saw him, sitting at a table in the corner, looking right back… and fuck, he was_ **_beautiful_** _, his messy hair at odds with his neat navy slacks and crisp white button-up._

 _And that_ **_face_ ** _… all fair skin and blushes, huge hazel eyes, and just a flash of pink tongue swiping over that full lower lip in a gesture that looked both nervous and hella hot._

_Magnus moved towards him unconsciously, drawn to him by something like magnetism. The man stood up as Magnus approached, apparently feeling it too._

_“Hey,” Magnus said breathlessly._

_“Hey,” the omega replied, equally breathless._

_“Magnus.”_

_“Alec.”_

-

“Mag _nus,_ ” Alec whines as Magnus’ teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, turning his brain to mush. “Want… inside…”

Magnus gives another dark chuckle, smooth and rich like chocolate, and Alec groans. “Me too, pretty,” Magnus murmurs, licking a stripe up the side of Alec’s neck. “I want _inside_ too…”

Alec’s pretty sure his brain is about to start leaking out of his ears, and he’d really like to be in his own bed - in his _nest_ \- when that happens.

And speaking of leaking… Alec can _smell_ himself, how slick and ready he is, how much his body _craves_ to be filled, to be knotted until he’s finally full, finally _satisfied._

“ _Hngh…_ no…” Alec manages to say, though it comes out as a desperate moan since Magnus has started to suck a hickey high on his throat.

And then, everything stops.

Alec looks around in confusion to find Magnus practically hugging the opposite wall of the hallway, looking simultaneously wrecked - his chest heaving, his lips reddened and well-kissed (because of _Alec,_ and isn’t _that_ a thought) - and suddenly, utterly serious.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus gasps, sounding stricken. “Fuck… sorry… got a bit carried away.”

“ _Magnus,_ ” Alec whines. “C’m _ere_ …” He puts out his hands because Magnus is _far away_ now, and it feels _wrong._

Magnus comes closer, looking cautious and wary. “What, Alec? Are you okay? Were we moving too fast?”

Alec pouts. “Not fast enough,” he grumbles. “‘M _wet_ and _horny_ and I _want_ you but not _here_ … want you inside… in my _nest_ …”

At the mention of slick, Magnus’ expression transforms from caution into hunger in the space of a breath. He seems to lose control again as he _growls,_ low and fierce, pinning Alec to the wall with his body again, and _fuck yes,_ that is _exactly_ what Alec wants.

Except. Not here.

Alec groans and tries to reach behind him to get his key in the lock as he honest-to-goodness _trembles_ at the feeling of Magnus’ body against his. Has it ever been like this?

No.

But then again, has he ever _done_ this? Heated kisses and fumbling stumbles down a hallway?

Also no.

Alec has always been cautious, judicious. He’s never let sheer heat and instinct sweep him away like this.

But then again, he’s never _felt like_ this before. Everything feels new, heightened, incredible. His entire body feels like it comes alive where Magnus touches him, like every inch of his skin is incredibly sensitive, an instrument in need of a skilled touch. And fuck, Magnus knows _just_ how to play him, to make him tremble and moan.

Through sheer luck, Alec manages to slide the key into the lock. He groans gratefully and turns it just as Magnus finds that sensitive spot on his neck, kissing it and turning Alec’s knees to jelly.

“Magnus,” he gasps, but there’s no warning needed. Magnus’ strong arm is already slipping around his waist, holding him up, keeping him close, and Alec lets out a whimper that’s a combination of gratitude and _oh, hell, that’s hot._

Alec manages to turn the handle, and the door swings open.

Clearly, Magnus is very, very good at thinking (which is super great because Alec is… _not_ right now) because he starts helping Alec inside. And fuck, Alec’s never been this completely overcome outside of heat, never been this needy or this hard. Or this _slick._

The back of Alec’s pants is soaked, and it’s leaking down his thighs, and every time Magnus’ teeth graze his skin, Alec can feel it practically flowing out of him. Normally, he’d be ashamed of it, would try to hide it, but the way Magnus’ nostrils flare every time he catches the scent of it… well, that causes entirely _different_ feelings.

But that’s how it’s been since the moment they met. Everything’s different with Magnus.

-

 _Alec couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed that the alpha didn’t give any indication of noticing him. Probably a bit of both. Relieved because he tended to get a bit tongue-tied around attractive men, and this alpha was the hottest guy he’d ever seen. By_ **_far_** _. Disappointed because, well… Alec wanted to elicit the same reaction in Hot Goth Hipster Alpha that he himself was feeling right then._

 _But it was probably for the best. He had a lot going on right then, and just because he longed for a good fuck from time to time was no reason to invite more complication into his life. He had more than enough going on, what with work and his_ **_other_ ** _full-time job of keeping his siblings out of trouble._

_Still, Alec couldn’t stop looking. He kept glancing over as the man waited his turn, placed his order, collected his drink, turned… and then stopped in his tracks, looking around, his chin lifted as though he was searching for a scent-_

_And looked straight at Alec._

_And started coming_ **_towards_ ** _him._

 _Alec stood without thinking, his eyes fixed on the man now moving towards him. But moving wasn’t enough to describe it. The alpha didn’t move; he_ **_prowled_** _, graceful and full of power. He stalked towards Alec, intent in every step, and everything in Alec responded to it. To him._

_Alec’s heart pounded. His pulse raced. His breathing went shallow and uneven. He had to swallow hard before he could reply to the name the alpha gave him._

**_Magnus._ **

_Even his name was hot._

_Introductions over, they stood and gazed at each other for a moment. Magnus’ shoulders swayed a little from side to side as they stood there, and then he laughed, easy and carefree and beautiful._

_He leaned in conspiratorially, like he had a secret to share. “I just… came over here. I don’t really know what to do next,” he admitted, which had the odd effect of helping Alec relax._

_“I don’t either,” Alec said, laughing in relief._

_By mutual agreement, they sat down. They talked a bit about small, inconsequential things - Magnus’ cats, Alec’s favourite kind of pastry - but all the while, Alec could feel the tension building between them._

_His body responded too, his cock hardening as he felt himself slicking up in a rush that had him starting to leak in his pants as they sat there._

_He took a deep breath, biting his lip for a moment before nodding to himself._

_“Look,” he said. “I don’t… usually do this, but… do you wanna, um… go to my place?”_

_Alec thought he heard Magnus’ breath hitch._

_“Yeah,” Magnus said, leaning forward. “Oh,_ **_fuck_ ** _yeah…”_

-

They stumble inside, and Magnus kicks the door shut. It slams, then rattles as Alec forgets about his end goal for a moment, practically throwing himself back against the door and dragging Magnus close, longing to be pressed against the nearest flat surface. To be caught and surrounded by Magnus in every possible way.

Magnus - because he is the _best_ \- does not question this but simply leans in for another deep, heated kiss that makes Alec’s knees weak and gives him this odd fluttery sensation in his stomach, especially when paired with the truly delicious feeling of Magnus’ hard cock against his thigh.

“Bedroom,” Alec gasps, flinging his arm out to indicate the right direction.

Magnus laughs, breathless and eager, and ducks down to lick a line up Alec’s throat, following it up by gently blowing on the skin, which makes Alec shudder.

“Can’t wait to get you all laid out for me, little omega,” Magnus whispers.

Now, the thing is that Alec’s not little. He knows that. He’s a little taller than Magnus, even. But still. There’s just _something_ about hearing the words that makes him want to whimper and whine and let Magnus take care of him. Because somehow, already, Alec knows Magnus _will_ take care of him.

Alec’s never ever thought of himself as the type of person who would just… melt into a puddle for the first alpha to cross his path. And he isn’t. He’s turned down his fair share of prospects. But this one, well. Alec’s just never met anyone who smells this good, and for this amazing, gorgeous man to want him back just the same?

Fuck.

It’s so _much._

For once, all of Alec’s instincts are in agreement, and Alec’s not going to ignore them this time.

So, Alec lets himself melt against Magnus and whimper softly. “Magnus,” he moans, “ _Knot_ me, alpha…”

Magnus seems to snap, like the words are some kind of magic. With a fierce, low growl, he hoists Alec into his arms. Alec automatically wraps his legs around Magnus’ waist, his arms around Magnus’ neck. And then, they’re moving because, apparently, Magnus is _carrying_ him to the bedroom.

 _Holy_ **_fuck_** _._

Utterly stunned, Alec moans wantonly. It’s like all of his most ridiculous fantasies come to life, the things he never expected to happen because he’s 6’3”, for fuck’s sake, and not exactly a delicate flower. But that doesn’t seem to matter to Magnus, who - through alpha strength or sheer brawn and/or determination - carries Alec to the bedroom like he’s light as a feather.

Alec’s on the bed before he knows it - sparing a thought to be grateful that he made his bed this morning and cleaned up the other day - and he looks up at Magnus with heat and desire in his eyes that burns hotter and brighter as Magnus fucking _crawls up his body_ to hover a breath away from Alec’s lips.

“Beautiful Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, and Alec blushes like fire under the sweetness of the words and the admiration in those golden eyes. “Sweet omega… you want this?”

Alec’s mouth falls open a little because _of course_ he wants this. How can Magnus not _know?_ But at the same time, it warms his heart that Magnus is checking, is making _sure_ that Alec’s into this and wants it. Wants _him._

As though Alec will _ever_ _again_ be able to look at another alpha without comparing them to Magnus…

But still, Magnus checks, and nothing in the world could possibly make Alec more certain that he _really_ fucking wants this.

And on top of that, Magnus is calling him sweet. Alec hasn’t been called sweet since he was a child. Smart or driven, sure. Never sweet. Even his own siblings wouldn’t call him that. Determined. Protective, maybe. Or _over_ protective.

But Magnus looks at him and sees something else. _Someone_ else.

Someone who’s worthy of his attention, his focus, his _care_ and _tenderness,_ and Alec can’t help but preen a little at that knowledge. Can’t help but blossom under the sun of Magnus’ gaze.

The most beautiful alpha he’s ever seen wants _him._

 **_Hell yeah,_ ** Alec wants him back.

“I really fucking want this,” Alec says, breathless and eager. “Fuck me, Magnus. _Please._ ”

Magnus growls. It’s hot and also somehow gentle, and it makes Alec _melt._ “‘M so slick,” he says, his voice thick with arousal as he looks into Magnus’ eyes with naked longing. “You make me so _wet,_ Magnus…”

Magnus growls again, and their arousal scents spike and mingle, filling the room with their shared need.

“Off,” Alec groans, tugging at the plaid button-up that hides the glory of Magnus’ body from him, and Magnus sits up and strips it off, quick and efficient. Alec only has a split second to notice the swirl of black ink on Magnus’ shoulder, mostly hidden by his tank top, and the nearly obscene muscles of his arms before Magnus turns his attention to Alec’s clothes.

“Yes,” Alec gasps. “ _Please._ ” Magnus responds immediately, though he’s gentler, more careful with Alec’s clothes than his own. Working together, they unbutton Alec’s shirt, then Magnus slides it off Alec’s shoulders, biting his lip as he looks at Alec’s bare chest.

“ _Fuck,_ Alec,” he murmurs, wide-eyed. “You’re fucking _delicious…_ ”

Alec swallows hard, not knowing what to say, but then Magnus’ hands are on the button of his slacks, Magnus’ questioning eyes on his, and all Alec can do is nod, teeth sinking into his lower lip in anticipation.

Between Magnus’ eagerness and the haze of arousal Alec feels, it’s almost like Magnus wishes his pants and boxers away because the next thing Alec knows is Magnus’ heated gaze sweeping over his bare body, making him feel more attractive and desirable than he ever, ever has.

Magnus growls and licks his lips, apparently speechless, and Alec can’t fucking stand it anymore. Why aren’t they _touching?_

“Shit,” Alec gasps, his mouth falling open. “Touch me _everywhere,_ ” he groans. “ _Please…_ ”

Magnus looks up, his pupils blown wide, and grins at Alec, wide and wild and a little wicked.

“Little omega, there’s nothing in the world I’d like more…”

And then, Magnus seems to be gone, the warmth of his body moving away. Bewildered, Alec opens his eyes - _when the hell did he close them?_ \- only for his head to fall back as something warm and wet engulfs his cock, giving him suction that makes his toes curl.

Magnus.

Magnus is sucking his cock like… like there’s nothing better in the world, and Alec’s moans and panting breaths aren’t the only ones in the room because Magnus is enjoying this too, and _fuck,_ it’s a lot to process - the heat and the gentleness and the _sounds_ …

A moment or an hour later, Alec feels his balls tighten up, and he lets out a strangled moan, trying to warn Magnus because fuck, he can’t come _yet,_ they’ve barely even started-

Alec cries out and comes, shuddering and arching nearly off the bed as Magnus just keeps going, working his throat around Alec’s cock, continuing the suction and that ridiculously hot thing his tongue is doing.

It feels like it goes on forever until, finally, Alec collapses onto the bed, spent.

Magnus is gentle as he pulls back, letting Alec’s soft cock slip out of his mouth and moving up the bed to lie beside Alec, breathing as hard as if he’d come himself, his cock hard against Alec’s hip.

Alec huffs out a petulant noise and curls up against Magnus.

“Hey, now,” Magnus says. His voice is rough from sucking Alec’s cock and deep with arousal, but the note of warm concern is clear as day. “Alec, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Alec shakes his head. “Wanted to come on your cock,” he says, whining a little, knowing he probably sounds pathetic but not having enough remaining brain cells to care.

Magnus slides a couple fingers under Alec’s jaw, urging him to raise his head. Magnus looks… a bit wrecked, his lips pink and shiny, breathing heavy just from having Alec’s cock in his mouth. It’s kind of a thrill to see Magnus so affected without Alec having _done_ anything.

“Hey,” Magnus says softly when Alec finally makes eye contact, feeling a bit foolish for complaining about a fucking _awesome_ blowjob.

“Hey,” Alec whispers. “Sorry, it was great, really… I just…”

Magnus smiles at him. “Beautiful, that one was just to take the edge off.”

Alec looks at him in confusion.

“Sweetheart,” Magnus says fervently, groaning as he adjusts himself. “I would _very_ much like to get you off several more times tonight in a bunch of different ways, if that’s okay with you. I’m sorry I didn’t communicate more before, didn’t make that clear,” he finishes, a bit breathlessly, his hand palming his cock - like he can’t help it, like he just _has_ to relieve some of the arousal he feels - before he pulls it away.

And oh.

_Oh._

Alec looks at Magnus for a long moment, worrying at his lower lip as he processes all of this.

“We’re… we’re not done? After you come, I mean?” he asks finally.

“Not unless you wanna be,” Magnus says, looking at Alec steadily. Staying in control despite how hard he is. Staying in control _for Alec._ It makes something twist in Alec’s chest, makes him feel warm and pleased.

Alec shakes his head, remembering he has to give Magnus an answer. He licks his lips as he thinks about it. “I just… didn’t know that was an option,” he says, soft and a little hoarse. “Just… keeping on going and going…”

Magnus smiles at him, full of glee and mischief and probably a certain measure of relief. “Oh, _darling…_ with time and patience, we can do anything we like… I’ll make you come so hard and so much…”

Alec bites his lower lip. “I… I think I’d like that,” he says softly.

Magnus smiles at him and moves quick as lightning, pressing his body - and a cock that feels both deliciously big _and_ gloriously hard - against Alec. “Well, then, sweetheart… I think we have ourselves a deal,” he says, laughing a little as he leans down for a kiss, sweet and playful despite the heat of it.

It’s wonderful… except for one minor detail.

“You’re still wearing _clothes,_ ” Alec mumbles petulantly against Magnus’ lips, pushing a little on Magnus’ shoulder.

"We got kind of distracted," Magnus says, chuckling breathlessly as he moves back.

“Wanna see,” Alec says, running his hands over Magnus’ tank top-covered pecs and groaning at the feel of the firm muscle. “Wanna _touch..._ ”

Magnus lets out a long, low groan and grabs the hem of the tank top, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side without a word, apparently equally eager for Alec’s touch.

Alec’s jaw drops. Magnus is _magnificent._

Alec’s eyes roam over miles of gorgeous brown skin and muscles - pecs and abs and biceps and approximately a billion others Alec doesn’t even have names for - and just the hint of a happy trail disappearing into those sinful leather pants.

While Alec supposes it isn’t surprising that a person who adorns himself in so many visible ways would continue the trend underneath his clothes, he still licks his lips at the sight of the bars through Magnus’ nipples and the curved barbell piercing in his navel.

And his _tattoo._ **_Fuck._ ** Alec’s mesmerised by the lines of black ink curling and swirling over Magnus' shoulder. He’d seen a hint of it when Magnus took off his overshirt, but now the stark black lines coalesce into a shape with meaning: the head of a fierce, beautiful dragon laying on Magnus’ left shoulder, breathing flames that reach nearly to his nipple.

“Wow,” Alec breathes in wonder, reaching out to brush tentative fingertips over the design. “Can I see the rest?” he asks, curious about the lines that seem to continue past Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus swallows hard, his jaw tight for a moment as he takes a few deep breaths. Then, he nods. “Yeah… let me just take my pants off.”

Alec’s eyes go wide, and he swallows hard. “Yeah,” he agrees, his voice husky. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Magnus gets off the bed, and Alec has to swallow a whine at the sudden distance between them. But then, Magnus is unbuttoning his pants and shimmying out of them, and it should _not_ be possible to be graceful when you’re getting out of pants that tight, but Magnus pretty much manages it. But Alec’s breath catches in his throat, his eyes going wide as he stares at Magnus’ underwear: black lace lingerie that cling to him, outlining his cock in delicate lace that tantalises more than conceals.

“Magnus,” Alec groans. “ _Fuck,_ Magnus…”

When Alec finally manages to drag his eyes back up to Magnus’ face, Magnus is biting his lip, his chest heaving, his muscles trembling with the effort of staying still.

“Glad I made an effort today,” he remarks, faux casually. But Alec can _see_ how breathless he is, how affected, his generous, enticing cock straining the confines of the lovely lace, the fabric over his cockhead damp with precome.

Alec has to try a few times to make his words work, but he finally makes to croak out one word.

“ _O-off._ ”

Magnus seems to have trouble understanding the word for a moment. He looks… a little wild, his pupils dilated and his breathing heavy, like it takes effort not to pounce on Alec right now, and the little control he still possesses is starting to slip. Alec watches eagerly, almost dizzy with desire.

Magnus takes another deep breath and takes off his briefs, then stands upright again, and… _fuck._ He’s so _hard_ and so _big,_ his uncut cock flushed dark with arousal, the foreskin drawn back to expose the sensitive, leaking head.

Alec is pretty sure that’s the most beautiful cock in the entire fucking world, and he can’t _wait_ to get his mouth on it.

Alec tries to speak, but only manages a strangled sort of groan. “ _Hngh…_ ”

Magnus closes his eyes and clenches his fists, turning his back to Alec, and Magnus’ front had offered so much to admire that Alec had nearly forgotten the entire purpose behind this, but now, he gasps as he sees the full extent of Magnus’ tattoo.

Before Alec had only been able to see the head of the dragon, which curves over Magnus' shoulder as though resting there in a fond or maybe protective attitude. But Magnus' back is _covered_ with the dragon's body, with scales, claws, and wings depicted in sweeping strokes and intricate details. Magnus turns slowly, and now Alec can see the whole picture - the way the dragon's body seems to embrace Magnus', the way it seems to move with every one of Magnus’ trembling breaths, the way its tail wraps around Magnus' muscular right thigh.

Once again, all Alec can do is stare.

Magnus is so goddamn _breathtaking_ like this - with the metal shining against his skin, with the ink that’s simultaneously stark and delicate, with his mouthwatering muscles and his gorgeous cock, with all the adornments that remain even when the clothes are gone.

"Holy fuck," Alec breathes. "Magnus… you… _fuck,_ you’re beautiful…”

In a flash, Magnus is back on the bed, crawling towards Alec with all the power and grace from earlier. Magnus kisses him, fierce and deep, _taking_ and _claiming,_ and Alec surrenders, giving himself over to it with a moan, running his hands over Magnus’ skin, hungry to _touch._

But it’s not enough. Not _nearly_ enough.

Fortunately, Magnus seems to agree. “Want you,” he growls, and Alec groans in response.

“Take me, then...” Alec moans.

Magnus’ hands are all over him, trailing down his neck, brushing over a nipple, moving down his side. And then Magnus grabs his ass, and Alec moans again, his head falling back in offering. Because _fuck,_ he's _never_ wanted an alpha to take him, to claim him. Not outside of heat, at any rate.

But he wants _this_ alpha to _wreck_ him, ruin him for anyone else, and keep him forever.

"Please," Alec says breathlessly. " _Please..._ "

Magnus' strong fingers knead Alec's ass, then dip between his slick cheeks. Magnus and Alec groan in unison.

"So _wet,_ pretty," Magnus growls, fierce and feral, and Alec whimpers.

"Yes... for you..."

Alec cries out as Magnus rubs a finger over Alec's wet hole, stretching his sensitive rim, then presses the tip of it in slowly.

"Magnus," he gasps, sliding his hand up Magnus' arm, his fingers digging into Magnus' bicep. "Yes... oh, Magnus, please... _please_ fuck me..."

Magnus groans and works his finger into Alec, adding a second as soon as he can. Once that's comfortable, he keeps going until Alec's taking four fingers easily.

Alec's reduced to panting breaths, to clinging to Magnus, moaning continuously. He might feel embarrassed about how needy he is, but Magnus seems just as overcome, just as desperate.

"That okay?" Magnus asks, his voice barely controlled.

"Yes," Alec moans. "'M ready... c'mon... alpha, _please_... need you..."

Magnus growls again, and Alec thinks it might be one of his favourite sounds in the world. Magnus positions himself above Alec, bracing himself on his hands, his eyes intent on Alec's face as he pushes in.

Alec cries out, his eyes closing for a moment at the sheer pleasure of being _filled,_ at not being empty and wanting any longer.

And then, time blurs as Magnus pulls out and _fucks_ into him over and over, setting a brutal, delicious pace.

"Yes," Alec pants. "Yes, Magnus... alpha, _yes!_ " It's everything he needs, to be filled like this again and again, to be so fucking full of Magnus that he can barely think or breathe.

Magnus is wild, feral as he fucks, and it's _beautiful,_ his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his movements smooth and powerful as he drives into Alec, filling him up so perfectly every single time, and it's just... it's better than the best thing Alec has ever dreamed or could have imagined. It's incredible, and Alec wants it to last forever.

All too soon, Alec feels the pleasure rising, his whole body tingling as he gets closer to the edge. He can feel the base of Magnus' cock thickening, can feel Magnus' knot swelling, and he wants it more than _anything._

"Magnus," he pants. "Fuck... Magnus... 'm close... _knot me,_ Magnus, **_please_** _..._ "

Magnus keeps fucking into him, his gorgeous body strong and steady, his face determined and his chest heaving as he methodically pushes Alec closer and closer with every thrust. "Yeah..." he pants. "G'nna **_knot_ **you, little 'mega... g'nna fill you up... so good..."

Alec cries out, his back arching and his head falling back as he comes, painting them both with white. He clenches down _hard_ on Magnus, instinctive and automatic, needing Magnus to come too, needing to be filled up by his alpha. Magnus' head drops, and he holds still, unable to move while Alec clenches around him, panting and trembling with the need to _fuck._

Alec shudders through the aftershocks and then relaxes. He whimpers, hyper aware of the growing knot just inside his rim and desperate for it. "Fuck... Magnus... _need it..._ "

Magnus groans and starts to move again, fast and frantic and out of control, chasing his pleasure. He thrusts hard and deep, making Alec cry out in pleasure as Magnus pounds his sensitive hole, everything feeling delightfully close to too much after his orgasm.

With every thrust, Alec can feel Magnus' knot increasing in size. It stretches his rim more every time, Magnus working it in and out with determination and care and single-minded purpose, growling on every exhale. Alec _loves_ it, loves the feeling of being spread wide, being stretched, of feeling every stage of Magnus' knot in something like vivid slow motion.

And then, _finally,_ Magnus presses his forehead to Alec’s, his knot so big now that he can’t pull out, and Alec lets out a long, guttural moan as he comes _again,_ sudden and surprising, shuddering with satisfaction as his ass clenches around that big, beautiful cock and that hot, hard _knot._

Magnus cries out, throwing his head back as Alec’s body works him over. He comes, and Alec can _feel_ it, feel the way that gorgeous cock pulses inside him, feel the way he’s being filled up, feel the way all the come is being kept in place securely by Magnus’ huge knot.

He’s caught and held on Magnus’ knot, the weight of Magnus’ body on top of him, and he doesn’t think anything’s _ever_ felt this good.

Magnus is _still_ coming, his eyes closed, his teeth sunk into his lower lip, moaning as he rides out his orgasm, and Alec has never seen anything quite as magnificent as Magnus in pleasure.

Magnus presses his forehead to Alec’s again as he shudders through the aftershocks. He tries to kiss Alec once or twice, and it’s both futile and adorable, his lips slack against Alec’s as he pants and moans.

"Fuck," Alec moans. " _Magnus..._ "

"Yeah," Magnus pants. "F-fuck, pretty..."

They cling to each other as they recover, coming down from their mutual high.

Alec doesn't know how much time passes, but eventually, he opens his eyes, and Magnus is right there, his eyes still closed, his breathing slowly calming down. Magnus opens his eyes and smiles, immediate and automatic, and it tugs at something in Alec's chest, making him feel warm and happy, giving everything a glow that goes beyond the endorphins rushing through his body. He smiles back without even meaning to.

"Hi," Magnus whispers, and Alec can't help but giggle at the absurdity of the greeting.

It's contagious. Magnus giggles too, and then, they're holding each other and laughing and it's silly and nonsensical and absolutely wonderful. When they finally calm down, they brush away the tears of laughter and clear their throats, and now, they're just smiling into each other's eyes again.

"Hi," Alec whispers.

Magnus' lips twitch, but he doesn't quite give in to it. "Hi, beautiful," he whispers back.

Alec doesn't know what he'd expected. It's been a long-ass time since Alec had a one-night stand or afternoon delight or quickie or whatever the hell this counts as, but he's fairly certain that people are meant to _leave_ afterwards.

Not that he _wants_ Magnus to leave because he really, _really_ doesn't, but that's how it goes, right? It's what he'd expected, at any rate.

Instead, they cuddle, trading kisses and whispers and smiles like there's no tomorrow, no today, no deadlines or real life.

Just them.

And that's how it feels, like they're creating their own world, an idyllic oasis, and Alec never wants to wake up from this dream.

He says as much, whispers the words so softly they're barely audible, afraid that saying them will break the spell. But Magnus - who's beautiful even now when he’s covered in sweat and has wild sex hair, and it's not fucking _fair_ \- Magnus just smiles back and agrees, and there's something in his whisper that makes a long-buried, wistful part of Alec hope again.

It's a terrifying thing, hope, so Alec does his best to ignore it, doing the only thing he can think of that's guaranteed to distract him.

He kisses Magnus. It's got a slight frantic edge to it, an urgency that has Magnus pulling back with a puzzled look on his face. Alec just grabs at his neck, trying to pull him down within reach again.

"Shh," Magnus whispers, soft and reassuring, and Alec doesn't know if it's an alpha thing or a Magnus thing, but it really fucking _works_ on him, and he feels slightly disgruntled about that. He's not some fucking snake to be charmed, a rabbit to be hypnotised! But Magnus puts a hand on his cheek ever so gently and smiles at him so sweetly and tenderly that Alec finds himself melting without meaning to.

When Magnus kisses him, it's completely different.

First, Magnus gently brushes his nose against Alec's in a gesture that's far too fond for their brief acquaintance. He nuzzles Alec's cheeks, giving each of them a kiss before moving on to kiss the corners of Alec's mouth. Then, he brushes his lips over Alec's a few times, playful and exploratory, before finally kissing him _properly._ Even then, it's light and soft and feels... like something Alec craves but hasn't earned, something he's afraid to put a name to.

So, he doesn't. He sinks into it, losing himself in Magnus' kiss once again. And again. The kiss meanders on, languid and easy, not time-bound or rushed.

It takes a while for Alec's mind to start working again, but slowly, he starts to form an idea. A desire, half-forgotten, begins to resurface.

"Magnus," he mumbles against Magnus' lips.

"Hmm?" Magnus asks, not particularly coherently, sending a flare of pride through Alec that _he's_ able to reduce beautiful, strong, amazing Magnus to _this._

"Want... to touch you... Magnus," Alec murmurs between kisses. "Touch you... everywhere... _taste_ you..." And okay, some things might have to wait since they're still tied - and isn't _that_ a thought - but that's not going to stop him from getting a good start now. Or trying, at least.

“You should… do that, then…” Magnus mumbles back, now moving down to kiss Alec’s neck, which is fucking fantastic, but Alec has an _agenda,_ dammit, and that agenda involves tasting every inch of Magnus' skin as soon as possible.

“ _Magnus,_ ” he moans. “Not _fair…_ ”

Magnus chuckles and just keeps mouthing at Alec’s neck, grazing his teeth over Alec’s pulse point in a way that has no right to feel _that good_ when they’re tied, when he’s so fucking satisfied, stuffed full of Magnus’ cock and knot.

It’s no wonder that it takes Alec a moment to collect himself, but then he grins at the ceiling, closing his eyes for a second as Magnus bites playfully at his shoulder, steeling himself to act.

And then, he wraps his arms and legs around Magnus so he can roll them over - groaning at the way the movement makes Magnus’ cock shift inside him - and carefully reposition them so he’s straddling Magnus. Magnus looks up at him, stunned and a bit confused, and Alec grins, very satisfied with himself.

“I _said_ that I wanted to touch,” he says triumphantly, adding a soft growl onto the end for emphasis, though he thinks it probably sounds more cute than hot when he does it. But something about Magnus makes him feel like it's okay to be cute, to be playful and soft. He _wants_ to be cute for Magnus, to be all those omega things he's never cared about before.

Magnus pouts for a moment, and Alec’s been so drawn to Magnus’ beauty, so overwhelmed by his hotness, that it’s almost funny to see that adorable expression on the alpha’s face. But then, Magnus smiles, bright and happy.

“I’m all yours, pretty,” Magnus says, spreading his arms out as though offering himself up to Alec. Magnus smiles at him and waits, leaving it up to Alec to decide what he wants, and Alec _grins._

First things first, he looks Magnus over, biting his lip as he tries to decide where to begin.

And what a sight Magnus makes - completely naked with black ink stark against brown skin that’s glowing with sex and exertion, his hair mussed and wild, metal glinting all over his body, his lips shiny and pink, his makeup a bit smudged. It’s just a pity that Alec can’t _thoroughly_ explore and appreciate that beautiful cock since it’s a bit _occupied_ at the moment. Occupying Alec, that is.

Alec smirks to himself at the joke, but there truly is something about Magnus like this. Something breathtaking. He looks imperfect in a way that makes him even more beautiful. Because he's in Alec's bed, his stupidly hot hipster goth look undone by Alec's hands, Alec’s cock, Alec's mouth. He's attainable and touchable and approachable.

He looks - just a little, just for now - like _Alec's._

And it's the most incredible thing Alec has ever seen in his entire life.

Alec moves almost like he's in a daze, leaning down kiss Magnus thoroughly, deeply, needing some kind of outlet for all the things Magnus makes him feel. Magnus groans into the kiss, his hands coming up to stroke gently over Alec's shoulders and back, and Alec moans, letting himself take it all him.

Magnus tastes like his gorgeous scent - redolent with ginger and cardamom and orange and sandalwood - and it's just as dark and inviting and delicious and heady on Alec's tongue as it is when he breathes Magnus in.

Alec kisses Magnus again. One more time, he tells himself, but one more becomes three, then five. Magnus just tastes so good, and his lips are so _soft..._ Alec loses himself in the soft press of their lips, the slide of their mouths against each other, the way it feels when their tongues brush and tangle.

Eventually, Alec tears himself away, panting as he surveys Magnus, who's even more of a beautiful mess than before, his bare chest heaving and his eyes dark and dilated.

"Wanna touch you...  taste you _everywhere,_ " Alec says breathlessly, and Magnus groans.

"Fuck, pretty... you can do anything you want..."

Alec grins, feeling flushed with triumph and excitement. "Don't say it if you don't mean it," he warns.

Magnus laughs. "Alec, sweetheart... _believe_ me. I mean it. _Please_ touch me."

And so, Alec does.

He looks down at the expanse of smooth brown skin, biting his lip in indecision. It's so hard to know where to _start._ Eventually, he puts a hand on Magnus' face, ever so gently touching the ring through Magnus' eyebrow, which makes Magnus smile.

"You like my jewellery?" he asks.

Alec smiles a little. "I like everything about you," he says softly, glancing at Magnus to see if that's okay. Magnus looks startled but pleased, and Alec feels it like a physical touch.

Alec keeps going, trailing his fingertips down Magnus' temple and cheek to trace the line of his jaw. When Alec moves down to Magnus' neck, he notes the way Magnus shivers when Alec's fingers brush certain spots on his throat. Alec does his best to memorise their locations, to mentally map out the places that will bring Magnus the most pleasure.

Magnus' reactions are intoxicating. Even though this is so much gentler and less intense than what they’ve already done, Magnus is so responsive, so sensitive, so _vocal,_ letting out little moans and sighs with every touch Alec gives him.

"Love this," Alec murmurs, using both his hands now, moving them in tandem, trying to memorise the way Magnus' body looks and feels. Their earlier fuck had been frantic, desperate, full of need and urgency. Alec hadn’t had the opportunity to appreciate, to explore, so he takes his time now.

He traces the lines of Magnus' broad shoulders, runs his hands down Magnus' arms - taking a moment or three to appreciate those amazing biceps - then picks up Magnus' hands and brings them to his lips, kissing Magnus' palms and those long, clever fingers.

"You're so sweet," Magnus whispers.

Alec smiles back. "You make me wanna be sweet," he murmurs. "Never wanted that before."

Magnus smiles, and it outshines the sun. At the same time, his scent spikes with something sweet and earthy like cinnamon that Alec thinks might signify happiness, and it’s just so _much_ that Alec can barely handle it. He ducks down and kisses Magnus deeply, trying with soft tongue and eager lips to tell Magnus how much he’s appreciated and wanted, how much his happiness is cherished.

But kissing Magnus is addicting and keeps making Alec lose track of time, so ‘one’ kiss turns into three or four or many. But Alec is determined, and he will not lose sight of his goal. Not entirely. Not this time.

Alec bites playfully at Magnus' chin because he has so much affection inside him that he just _has_ to let some of it out. Magnus lets out a soft, surprised kind of giggle, so Alec does it again because it’s fucking adorable and how can he not?

Then, Alec begins with Magnus’ face, gently and methodically kissing all over that beautiful, arresting face.

Once again, Alec vaguely thinks that this is probably too much - too affectionate, too emotional - for a one-afternoon stand, but he simply can’t help it. Magnus just… makes him feel so many things. Yes, he feels feel wanted and desirable, sexy in a way he never has before, but it’s more than that. Magnus makes him feel _safe_ and secure and so much more that Alec’s heart, his chest, his ribcage simply aren’t big enough to contain it all.

Magnus sighs softly at each press of Alec’s lips. He’s smiling a little, his eyes closed. He looks peaceful and lovely, so Alec takes that as positive feedback and keeps going, relishing Magnus’ breathless giggle when Alec playfully flicks Magnus’ eyebrow ring with his tongue. He traces the shape of Magnus’ ear with his tongue, tasting the metal through the cartilage and lobe.

He lavishes attention on the column of Magnus’ throat, exploring every inch of it and lingering on the sensitive places he noted before, the spots that make Magnus gasp and moan, that make his hips shift and his cock twitch inside Alec. It’s a heady thing, to be able to coax such reactions out of Magnus with only his mouth on Magnus’ neck - gentle suction, a careful graze of his teeth, a little breath on spit-wet skin… and Magnus just responds so beautifully to every single thing.

It makes him feel more like Alec’s than ever, and Alec _wants._

He wants to learn every inch of Magnus, everything that makes Magnus tick, and he wants to use every single thing he learns to make Magnus feel as amazing as he deserves, as he makes Alec feel. Giddy and sexy and safe all at the same time.

Alec surveys those incredible, tempting pecs and abs. He has a limited range of motion right now since he’s still held in place by Magnus’ knot, so he can’t get to all of Magnus’ torso with his mouth, but he makes do, using his hands where his lips and tongue can’t reach. No one has ever accused Alec Lightwood of not being using the resources at his disposal.

There are so many abs that Alec can't keep count because he keeps getting distracted and having to get his _hands_ on them. But slowly, methodically, determinedly, he explores every _inch_ of Magnus' neck and chest and stomach. That seductive collarbone, where Alec kisses and licks and occasionally uses his teeth because he likes the way Magnus groans when he does. Those frankly ridiculous arms, where Alec gives in to the temptation to sink his teeth into those muscles that make him so hard and so slick… every bit of warm, smooth skin and every vein, where thin skin barely holds back the thudding rush of Magnus’ pulse. Every strong curve of well-formed muscle.

Magnus lets out the sweetest moan when Alec’s thumbs brush the barbells through his nipples, and Alec has to reluctantly abandon his side mission of covering Magnus’ neck in kisses for the moment so that he can watch Magnus’ face as he starts to play with Magnus’ nipples and piercings. Alec starts out gentle and tentative, growing bolder as Magnus’ sounds just get louder, as Magnus closes his eyes and bites his lip.

Alec gets engrossed in his task, in the way Magnus reacts to every touch so beautifully, the way he smiles a little when Alec touches the barbell in his navel, the way his lips part on a soft gasp every time Alec teases the metal through his nipples. Magnus is so _sensitive,_ every one of Alec's touches seeming to _affect_ him so, and Alec _loves_ it.

Alec is so enthralled by Magnus’ response that he doesn’t really register Magnus’ knot going down until it’s gone completely and Magnus’ come starts to leak out of his ass. He whines at the loss of it, feeling comparatively empty without the beautiful fullness stretching his body to its limits in the best possible way.

Magnus barely misses a beat, moving quickly to sit up and gather Alec in his arms. “Got you, little omega,” Magnus murmurs, kissing Alec deeply.

Alec melts into Magnus’ arms, into his kiss, getting so wrapped up in Magnus that he barely notices the world shifting until he finds himself being pressed into the mattress. Alec whines sadly as Magnus carefully pulls out, then groans softly as Magnus starts kissing his way down Alec’s neck. Magnus looks up at him and grins.

“My turn,” he says, the edge of a growl to his tone, and Alec moans to hear it. Fuck, how is Magnus so _hot?_

Magnus chuckles darkly, and Alec’s cock twitches, which seems like it shouldn’t even be _possible_ yet, but there it is. Alec’s body just seems to be… helpless not to respond to Magnus’ touch and proximity.

“Plus,” Magnus continues in that same tone. “Now, pretty? Now, I can _taste_ you…”

It takes Alec a long moment to understand what Magnus is talking about, and even then, comprehension only _fully_ dawns when Magnus keeps moving down his body. Past his chest, his waist, his cock…

“O-oh,” Alec says, his mouth falling open in shock. Magnus settles between his legs and looks up, a question on his face.

“This okay, gorgeous?” Magnus asks.

Alec nods mutely. The thought of Magnus’ mouth on his hole, tasting him _there_ is a bit overwhelming. It’s such an intimate thing, and especially after Magnus filled him up… Alec can feel himself flushing, but fucking hell, he _wants_ that.

Magnus grins at Alec, wide and excited with a hint of something dark and lusty. He gently nudges Alec’s thighs apart, and Alec spreads his legs wide in invitation. Alec’s only had someone eat him out a few times, but he knows he likes it a _lot_ , plus he has a feeling Magnus is _very_ good with his mouth.

As it turns out, Alec is more right than he ever imagined.

Magnus’ strong hands take hold of Alec’s ass cheeks and hold him open. For a moment, all Magnus does is look, and Alec feels a wave of heat rush through his body at being admired like this. He feels like a bit of a mess - he can _feel_ the slick, the come leaking out of him - but at the same time, he feels sexier than he ever, _ever_ has.

Magnus lets out this soft, rumbling growl, and it’s so damn hot it makes Alec whimper. “Shh,” Magnus murmurs. “Let me take care of you, pretty…”

Alec’s pretty damn sure he’s never heard words he likes better in his entire fucking life.

Magnus ducks his head so only his wild, mussed mane of hair is visible between Alec’s legs. Alec gasps as he feels Magnus’ breath, the heat of it against his sensitive rim. Then, Alec’s crying out softly as something warm and wet licks his hole, then his perineum, gentle but firm. He feels like his whole body tingles with the sensation of it, like his nerve endings are coming alive. It’s incredible, and Alec never wants it to end.

Magnus’ tongue sweeps over Alec’s hole in broad strokes, occasionally circling and gently probing at his sensitive rim. As loose as he already was, Alec can _feel_ himself yielding further, opening even more to Magnus’ coaxing mouth.

Magnus groans, and Alec realises he must be tasting himself. Tasting them _both._ It makes Alec groan too. He wants to know what they taste like together, but Magnus chooses that moment to gently press his tongue into Alec’s hole, and Alec loses his train of thought in a drawn-out moan of pleasure at being _filled_ again.

Everything goes a bit hazy around the edges for a while after that. It’s not only Magnus is good at this - he _is._ It’s also the utter abandon with which he throws himself into it. For all Magnus’ gentleness, Alec feels as though he’s being devoured, being feasted upon, and he _revels_ in it, moaning continuously as Magnus keeps giving him more, keeps pushing him higher and higher. He never wants this to end, never wants to feel anything else.

Despite all the sensations Magnus is giving him, Alec’s orgasm catches him off guard. It’s like the ocean, in a way, gentle waves that just keep coming, piling on top of each other until Alec feels like he’s drowning in the feeling of it. He thinks he cries out. He probably does. He _knows_ his whole body trembles and his fingers twist in the sheets as he rides it out.

When Alec recovers some limited ability to process information, Magnus is still making him feel good, that clever tongue gently lapping at his hole, giving him little tingles of pleasure as he comes down. Alec feels like he’ll never be able to move again, his limbs heavy with the echoes of his orgasm, but he musters the strength to put a hand in Magnus’ hair and tug gently. He wants Magnus close. Wants to kiss Magnus, once he can remember how lungs work and can make his mouth obey him.

When Magnus raises his head, Alec groans. Magnus’ mouth is wet, his lips shiny with spit and slick.

Magnus grins, gleeful and self-satisfied, and moves up. For some unfathomable reason, Magnus looks as though he’s about to wipe his face off, but Alec shakes his head and drags Magnus down for a kiss instead, tongue swiping over Magnus’ chin and lips, then licking into his mouth, eager for the taste of them. The sweetness of his slick mingles with the bitter salt of Magnus’ come on his tongue, and Alec moans, certain that he’s never tasted anything he likes more. He kisses Magnus until it’s gone, until all that remains is spice and sandalwood and Magnus.

Alec feels sensitive all over in the most delicious way, his whole body thrumming with awareness and arousal. He's certain he's never felt like this before - desirable and beautiful and _hungry_ _for more_ despite his several orgasms already. But then, he's equally certain he's never responded to anyone the way he responds to Magnus. There's just something _about_ Magnus...

Alec pulls Magnus close, greedy for the feeling of his body close and warm and hard. And speaking of _hard..._ Alec moans as he feels Magnus' huge cock against his thigh, thick and hard and ready to go again. He's unwilling to let go of Magnus, to stop kissing him just yet, so it's a minute before he gets the words out. "That a... weapon or you just... happy t' see me...?" Alec mumbles between short, sweet kisses. He feels more than sees Magnus' answering laugh.

" _Very_ happy..." Magnus says, pulling back just a little. Alec chases his lips, needing to taste him one more time. At least. Maybe two.

Several long minutes later, Alec remembers there was something he _really_ wanted to do, and he pushes on Magnus' shoulder until Magnus pulls back.

Alec can't hold back the involuntary whine at losing the bliss of Magnus' lips against his, but he shakes it off. "Wasn't done," he says.

"Oh," Magnus says. "Shit. Sorry, I can-"

Alec shakes his head. "Wasn't _done,_ " he says significantly. And a little stubbornly because he's a maelstrom of conflicting instincts right now and because it's still _really_ hard to resist the lure of Magnus' beautiful mouth, but he's doing his _best,_ dammit.

But also, words are hard, so Alec uses the tools at his disposal, gently but insistently nudging Magnus until he's laying down. It's not just about being horizontal, it's also about having Magnus in the perfect spot in his nest, where everything is soft and warm and smells of him - and even a little of Magnus because his scent is so beautiful and so strong and blends so nicely with Alec's. But truthfully? Alec doesn't really think about the whys or wherefores. He just acts instinctively, sighing contentedly when Magnus is finally in the right place, safely surrounded by pillows and blankets.

He flushes a little when he realises Magnus is just looking at him with an expression that's gentle and sort of fond, but he's too deep in his instincts to really question it. Besides, his goal is _right there,_ and he can't resist it any longer.

Alec settles comfortably on his knees between Magnus' legs, licking his lips as he looks down at Magnus' beautiful cock. It's so big and so hard, and Alec _wants_ it. Wants to have it in his hands and his mouth and his ass.

But for now, the most important thing is to touch it. To _taste_ it. So, Alec takes hold of Magnus' cock, holding it steady. Completely intent on his prize, he barely hears Magnus’ breath hitch at the touch. He bends down and licks over Magnus' cockhead. Magnus lets out a low moan, and Alec looks up at Magnus with a broad grin. It's intoxicating, a rush that goes straight to Alec's head. To be able to have this kind of effect on someone so beautiful and sexy.

It makes _Alec_ feel sexy too. He feels powerful and desirable, and he loves it.

Alec takes his time. He licks from the base of Magnus' cock to the tip over and over again, mapping every inch of it with his tongue, trying to memorise the taste and feel of Magnus on his tongue. When he finally takes Magnus' cock in his mouth, he groans at the incredible, satisfying weight of it, the way it fills his mouth so perfectly.

Alec's torn. He wants to make Magnus come, wants to taste Magnus' come straight from the source. More than that, he wants Magnus to knot his mouth. He's not sure it would work, would _fit,_ but he still wants it. But he _also_ wants that huge, thick, perfect knot filling up his ass, plugging him _full_ and - maybe even more importantly - _keeping him_ right where Magnus wants him.

That part feels important. To be taken and filled and held, yes, but also to be _kept._ Right where he belongs.

Alec shakes his head just a little. Fuck, it's hard to think like this. Has he ever been so overcome outside of heat? The only comfort is that Magnus looks just as affected, just as lost to instinct and the moment as Alec feels. Right now, Magnus is panting, his cock flushed dark, laying hard against his muscular stomach.

And really, Alec doesn't want to think about anything right now. All he has to do is get that mouthwatering cock back in his mouth, which is - quite literally - watering at the sight and remembered taste of it.

He _needs_ it.

Alec devotes himself to his task. He teases Magnus' foreskin, his frenulum. He sucks Magnus' cock, taking it as deep as he can. It's too big for him to take it all the way without choking, and Alec doesn't want to risk that right now, though he can't help fantasising momentarily about the idea of working up to it. _Training_ to take Magnus' cock. And fuck, that sounds like the best fucking idea in the entire fucking world.

But that's for later. Right now...

Alec swirls his tongue over Magnus' cockhead, using his hand to stroke the portion of the shaft he can't fit in his mouth, groaning at the feel of it. All the while, he keeps his eyes on Magnus, and Magnus looks right back. The gaze is like a physical caress, crackling with possibility, desire, heat. And like this, Alec can watch the reactions and emotions and pleasure play across Magnus' face. The way his eyes widen when Alec sucks. The way his lips part every time Alec's tongue plays over the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. The guttural groans that escape him every time Alec uses his mouth and hand in concert. And all Alec can think is that, gods above, Magnus is _beautiful._

He's the most beautiful thing Alec's ever seen. Nothing else - no one else - even comes _close._

Alec gets lost in it, the taste and feel of it, and it feels like only a moment later that Magnus' moans start to rise in pitch and his knot starts to form, the base of his cock going thicker and harder and hotter. It's _delicious._ Except that, the moment it happens, Alec knows there's no contest at all. No need for deliberation. He wants that in his _ass._

**_Now._ **

“Fuck,” he moans breathlessly. “Fuck… Magnus, alpha… _fuck me_...” But even as he begs, he’s already moving up to straddle Magnus’ hips, instinct making him efficient.

 _The shortest distance between two points is a straight line,_ Alec thinks, biting back a slightly hysterical giggle. “Can you get high on sex?” he wonders. “I think I might be…”

Magnus laughs, and Alec grins at him.

“If you are, we’re riding the same high,” Magnus says warmly, his hands moving to run over Alec’s thighs. He moans, and Alec realises he’s been grinding on Magnus’ cock automatically. He’s just so _empty,_ and he _needs it…_

“C’mon, baby,” Magnus urges, and the endearment turns Alec’s heart to marshmallow, soft and gooey. He can feel the goofy smile spreading over his face, and he doesn’t give a damn.

“Yeah…” Alec says, breathless but determined, biting his lip in concentration as he takes Magnus’ cock in hand. He groans at the feel of it, hard and hot and wet with spit and traces of come and slick from the _first_ time they did this. And now they’re going to do it _again._

Alec’s going to get Magnus’ knot _twice,_ and he cannot _wait._

But much as Alec wants it, he also doesn’t want to rush things. He wants to _savour_ that gorgeous feeling of being filled so perfectly, so beautifully.

So, he goes as slow as he can manage, lowering himself a little at a time onto that thick, hard cock.

And fuck, if it isn’t the best thing he’s ever felt. His head falls back, his eyes sliding shut as he puts his hands on Magnus’ chest to brace himself. He bites his lip, moaning as - an inch at a time - he takes it _all._

It’s too slow and too fast at the same time, but eventually, Alec’s ass meets Magnus’ hips. He groans, loud and filthy and full of satisfaction. His cock is hard, leaking onto Magnus’ abs, but it feels like an afterthought right now. The most important thing in the world is the perfect, wonderful fullness inside him… and the knot to come.

Alec’s been so lost to sensation that he was hardly aware of anything else, but now, he needs more. Needs connection and closeness. Needs _Magnus._

With great effort, Alec lifts his head and opens his eyes. He gasps to see Magnus’ face, lower lip red from biting, his eyes dark and intense, pupils dilated. That gorgeous chest heaves with every breath.

Magnus looks like a work of art, overcome by sensation and unspeakably lovely, and… _Alec_ did that.

Magnus gazes at Alec, and Alec looks right back, unable to look away as he starts to move. There's just something about it. The connection. Alec wants to see Magnus, wants to see how this affects him, but he also wants to show off a little, to let himself be _seen._

He's going to make Magnus feel _amazing._

Alec starts to move in earnest, moving up until Magnus' cock almost slips out of him, then sinking down onto it again, groaning at how _deep_ he can feel it, how _full_ Magnus fills him. The world narrows to this, to the two of them: to the glint of metal against brown skin, the sheen of sweat on their bodies, the scent of slick hanging heavy in the air.

Like this, Magnus is the whole world.

He's everything.

Alec lets out a soft cry when he feels Magnus' knot begin to catch on his rim as he moves. He doesn't let it stop him, doesn't even slow his movements. As it gets bigger - thick and firm and fucking _perfect_ \- Alec gets more and more desperate, fucking himself onto Magnus' cock with purpose, letting out loud moans and whimpers each time.

It's so good. _So_ good, but he needs to _come._

Magnus isn't faring much better. He's growling continuously, his fingers digging into Alec's thighs. He urges Alec on with words that are only half intelligible, but the actual words don't matter. It's mind boggling to think that _Alec_ is the reason that this incredible man is a babbling mess.

Alec moves and moves, slamming himself down onto Magnus' cock with repeated cries. He's so fucking _close..._

And then, he tries to move up, and he can't.

They’re tied.

Magnus' knot continues to swell inside Alec, stealing the breath from his lungs and bringing a few tears to his eyes with the perfect, amazing, _delicious_ stretch of it.

It grows and grows, the pressure on Alec's prostate increasing with every millisecond until he's crying out, desperate and needy. Magnus is right there with him, groaning and growling his satisfaction.

"Need... a hand...?" Magnus forces out the words.

"No no _no,_ " Alec pants. "Gonna come... on y'r knot... _fuck..._ "

It's just out of reach. He needs more. But he wants to come just like this, stuffed so full of Magnus that he can't help but tumble over the edge again.

Mindless and instinctive, Alec starts to rock back and forth. He gasps as the movement stretches him in new ways, as the pressure and stimulation on his prostate increases. It's breathtaking. Mind blowing.

He can't stop.

He doesn't stop.

He accidentally clenches around Magnus' cock and cries out as that just makes everything even more intense.

He can't find any words, just looks at Magnus desperately. Magnus nods encouragingly, telling him hoarsely to do what feels good, to take what he needs.

Magnus calls him little omega, and Alec comes.

Everything goes multicoloured as fireworks explode behind Alec's eyes. He falls forward as he comes, shuddering and crying out. Magnus is coming too, coming with Alec's name on his lips, but Magnus still catches him.

Alec wishes Magnus would always catch him when he falls.

They cling to each other, shuddering and moaning as sharing their pleasure prolongs it. Alec clenches around Magnus' cock, first by accident, then by design because he loves the way Magnus gasps at the feeling of it.

Eventually, they recover their breath and some of their senses. Magnus carefully rolls them onto their sides, and Alec pulls a blanket up to cover them and keep them warm and safe in their his nest.

And then, for a long moment, there's just... silence as they lay there, smiling at each other wordlessly.

Alec breaks first, letting out an involuntary chuckle at the amusing contrast between the frenetic fucking and this lull, peaceful and silent except for their breathing. Magnus laughs too, his eyes going soft as he reaches out and puts a hand on Alec's cheek.

"You are… _amazing,_ " he says softly.

Alec bites his lip, blushing under Magnus' fond gaze. "You are too," he whispers.

Magnus caresses the side of Alec's face, then leans in for a kiss. Alec closes his eyes before their lips meet, breathless all over again with anticipation. It's gentle. Sweet. Lovely. It makes Alec feel all warm inside, wanted and cared for and beautiful.

Alec wants to feel like this always.

But can he have this? Is this just a one-afternoon stand?

When they part, Alec looks carefully into Magnus' face, searching for some hint of how he feels. Magnus looks the same as ever - a gorgeous body, the best scent in the world. He's breathtakingly beautiful, but there's more to it. He's gentle in a way that makes Alec _melt,_ thoughtful and considerate.

"Stay," Alec murmurs. It could've just slipped out by accident, but it didn't. Alec said it on purpose. Because if this is the chance at a happiness he'd never dared to dream of... he's sure as _hell_ not going to throw it away. The chance to be with Magnus is far too precious to be squandered.

Magnus' face does something complicated and comes back to something closer to normal. "This afternoon, right?" he asks, almost like he's trying to convince himself of something he doesn't want to be true.

Alec smiles a little and takes Magnus' hand in his, bringing it up and pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' palm.

"As long as you want," he says quietly. "Maybe even... always?" It's an offer, not a hesitation. Somehow, Alec feels the rightness of this in his bones, and the moment he'd said 'stay,' he'd known he wanted this more than he'd wanted anything in a very long time.

Magnus looks dumbstruck, utterly floored and completely speechless.

"You want... me?" he whispers, as though saying the words any louder would make them dissipate. "For... for more than today?"

Alec smiles at Magnus, fierce joy thrumming through his body.

" _Yes,_ " Alec says, and it's the easiest word in the world. He laughs a little. "I mean... I want to _know_ you Magnus. I want... I want to do more of _this,_ of course," he says, flushing, "but _more,_ too. I want to... to learn what makes you happy... to go on dates... to watch silly movies... to hold your hand in public..."

Magnus looks at Alec with something like awe. "I..." he whispers, then clears his throat. "Me too... I just... I thought I was going crazy... getting too attached too fast..."

Alec _beams_ and shakes his head. "You feel... _right,_ " he says softly, and Magnus nods eagerly.

" _Yes,_ " he agrees. "Ever since I saw you. Since I _smelled_ you."

Alec knows he's blushing furiously, but he doesn't fucking care. "You smell like everything good," he says, so happy that his voice is a rumbling purr.

"You do too, baby," Magnus says, beaming right back. “Like clean clothes and freshly cut grass and the ocean.”

“You smell like… spices,” Alec says softly. “Like baking that makes the whole house smell good for ages afterwards… and some other stuff. Sandalwood, I think? And something more, all earthy and sweet. I can almost _taste_ your scent…”

They grin at each other like fools for a long moment, then Magnus whispers, "I, uh... I think... you might be my... **_mate_**..." He says the word so reverently that Alec's heart clenches, interrupting his purring.

"Let's go out," Alec says abruptly.

Magnus laughs. "We're kinda stuck for a bit..."

Alec shakes his head. "Later. Another day. Whenever. Let's do this. Let's date. You feel it, and I feel it. We feel this connection, this thing. We smell... good to each other," he says slowly, feeling his way through the thought, encouraged by Magnus' smiles and nods. "We _feel..._ like mates to each other. So... let's find out. Let's get to know each other."

Magnus grins. "My possibly future mate is so smart," he says admiringly.

Alec laughs. "I just... never expected to feel like this, and... I don't intend to let you go if I don't have to."

Magnus glances down at where they're tied. "I think you're doing a pretty good job of that," he jokes.

Alec snorts. "Also, I think I've fallen in love with your knot..." He clenches, watching with satisfaction as Magnus' eyes glaze over for a few seconds. "...And I _really_ don't think I can live without it," he whispers in a mock confession.

Magnus laughs. "I see how it is. You just want me for my knot."

Alec grins at him. "Fortunately for me, I don't have to choose between you."

Magnus moves in, then, and kisses Alec soundly. Alec lets out a soft squeak and melts into it.

They kiss each other breathless, wrapping their arms around each other and tangling up their legs so they're as close as can be. And then, the world spins, and Alec finds himself on his back with Magnus smiling down at him.

Alec smiles back. There's nowhere in the world he'd rather be than right fucking here - in his nest with Magnus on top of him.

"My maybe mate," he says, chuckling a little.

Magnus laughs. "Boyfriend will do," he says. "Partner in crime. Whatever you like."

"What about... _alpha_...?" Alec asks softly.

"Fuck," Magnus whispers, swallowing. "That... fuck yeah, little omega..."

Alec grins. "Not so little," he jokes, then puts a finger on Magnus' lips because he senses an apology or a retraction is coming, and that's not the point _at all._ "Not _so_ little," he says again, pressing his hips up against Magnus.

Magnus groans a little. "No," he agrees. "But I'm gonna keep calling you that because your scent goes all honey-sweet when I say it..."

Alec laughs, heat rising in his cheeks. "If you'll be my alpha," he says softly. "I'll be your little omega..."

"Deal, maybe mate," Magnus laughs. He looks as happy as Alec feels, and Alec needs him to know something.

"You're beautiful," Alec blurts out. "Just... fuck. So fucking gorgeous."

Magnus smiles, the slightest tinge of colour in his cheeks. "So are you..."

Alec bites his lip, smiling at Magnus for a long moment. Then, he tilts up his face and asks for what he wants.

"Kiss me, alpha...?"

Magnus leans down and nuzzles Alec's cheeks, brushing Alec's nose with his own before kissing Alec.

The kiss is soft. Tender. Filled with an aching sweetness and something else, something more.

A promise for the future.

"Always, my little omega."


End file.
